


There

by LadyVegeets



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVegeets/pseuds/LadyVegeets
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta share an intimate moment against the wall.Inspired by Rutbisbe's art.





	There

**There** , by LadyVegeets

_(Inspired by **Rutbisbe** ’s art, ‘prompt 2’ for the tpthsmutfest)_

 

His body felt like molten lava, oozing over her like honey. She could smell the sweat on him — a rich scent of salt and masculine pheromones. It followed her everywhere these days: ghosting the hallways where he passed after training, permeating his dirty laundry, lingering on her sheets and the pillow she buried her nose into in the mornings, and clinging to her skin like the richest and most sinful of perfumes. She luxuriated in his scent, letting it mark her. She wanted it to become a part of her permanently.

Vegeta had her pressed against the wall. His lips ghosted over her cheek, tasting her beaded sweat.

“There?” he asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Bulma’s eyelids fluttered half-closed, and she shook her head.

He adjusted. 

Her breath caught in her throat, a spike of exhilaration coursing through her. He was so powerful. The pure strength which he bore never ceased to amaze her. Planets had fallen under his might, yet he handled her so delicately. The little girl within her swooned, but the woman in her exulted when he used just a little more force. Like now.

His thumbs dug into her flesh, tugging her closer.

“There?” He questioned, grinding his hips to hers.

“N-no…”

He hummed contemplatively, his mouth still mapping her face. His eyes were closed. It was amazing how trusting and tender he could be; a stark contrast to his normal severity. She liked that he showed this side to her. Only to her. She had found the man hidden deep inside the monster, and over time nurtured it with the same doggedness she did most things. In return, she lowered her own walls. Unguarded, she allowed herself to be vulnerable. Just for him.

His fingers wandered. They alighted on the apex of her pleasure, rubbing shamelessly against her slick bud.

“Th-there?” he whispered, his breath growing ragged.

Pleasure weakened her knees, dragging her down, down, down into its inky depths. Only Vegeta’s firm body kept her pinned, preventing her from drowning.

“ _Y-yes._ ”

“Good girl,” he crooned.

Her chest tightened impossibly. She let her eyes fall closed, and gave herself over to him, entrusting him with far more than just her pleasure.

 

* * *

~xoXox~

 

 **AN: Beta-read** by the sagacious **Artephile** / **Marcella-Duchamp.**

Once again, inspired by **[Rutbisbe’s art](http://rutbisbe.tumblr.com/post/157229127606/prompt-2-for-the-tpthvegebulsmutfest)**.

[ ](http://s1079.photobucket.com/user/ladyvegeets/media/OtherFanart/Rut_tumblr_olcztqHLXo1qdqbueo1_1280_zpsjft16paq.jpg.html)

This was written for all the amazing people who have supported me. You guys are incredible :)

 


End file.
